Just a Walk
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Ino, jalan, dan lagu. Cerita apa yang akan dihasilkan dari kombinasi ketiganya? / Slice of life. AU. Warnings inside.


Yamanaka Ino mengencangkan tali pengikat masing-masing sepatu larinya. Setelah duduk sebentar di _genkan_, ia berdiri. Ia pun memeriksa tas kecil yang disangkutkan di pinggangnya dan jemari rampingnya mulai mengatur pemutar musik. Ia memasang _headphone_ tepat sebelum lagu yang akan mengiringi langkahnya mulai berkumandang.

Sekarang Ino siap menyambut hari Minggu yang cerah!

* * *

><p><strong>JUST A WALK<strong>

_**Disclaimer**_** : **_**I do not own **_**Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**I don't gain any commercial advantage by publishing this fanfic. This exactly is just for fun.**_

_**Warning**_**: **_**Kinda plotless, I wrote it just because I wanted to write something as my 126th fanfict! XD  
><strong>_

_**Contains many slight pairings.**_

_**Just enjoy the walk~**_

* * *

><p>Lagu pertama yang mengiringi langkah perlahan Ino adalah lagu 'Welcome Home' dari SCANDAL. Judul lagu tersebut justru memang sedikit ironi, karena Ino justru baru akan memulai perjalanannya. Namun, wajah cantik Ino justru langsung berseri mendengar lagu pembukaan yang begitu bersemangat.<p>

Ino tidak langsung memacu langkahnya, ia hanya berjalan-jalan ringan sebagai pemanasan. Namun, tempo lagu yang cepat membuat semangatnya seakan terbakar. Langkahnya mantap menyusuri jalanan yang tak begitu luas di area dekat rumahnya.

Tujuan Ino Minggu pagi ini adalah berjalan di jalur menuju taman kota yang tak jauh dari tempatnya tinggal. Perjalanan sampai ke taman kota tersebut dapat ditempuh paling cepat 45 menit dengan berjalan kaki tanpa berlari. Rencana Ino, sesampainya ia di taman, barulah ia akan berlari mengelilingi taman tersebut.

Jalanan yang ramah bagi pejalan kaki dan mereka yang hobi menaiki sepeda ini memang sangat indah. Dengan pohon-pohon di sepanjang jalan, Ino tidak akan merasa terlalu terbakar oleh matahari. Meskipun demikian, Ino tidak merasa bahwa matahari pagi adalah sesuatu yang harus dipermasalahkannya. Ini baru pukul tujuh, bagaimanapun juga.

Sambil bersenandung, tanpa terasa Ino sudah memasuki kawasan jalan yang akan mengantarnya ke taman kota. Jalanan ini termasuk lebih luas dibandingkan jalanan di area kompleks rumahnya. Di sekitar Ino juga terlihat beberapa orang yang tampak bermaksud sama dengannya. Sayang, belum ada yang Ino kenal sejauh ini.

Tepat setelah kakinya menapaki 'Jalan Olahraga' yang dimaksud, lagu yang bersemangat itu pun berganti. Kini pemutar musiknya memainkan lagu dari sang diva Jepang—Hamasaki Ayumi. Lagu baru yang berjudul 'What is Forever Love' dibawakan Ayumi bersama penyanyi pria yang bernama Urata Naoya.

Musiknya cenderung memiliki nuansa melow meskipun temponya terbilang cepat. Alunan pianonya membuat senyum Ino tidak berkurang sedikit pun. Meskipun demikian, tanpa bisa dicegah, otaknya berputar ke masa lalu. Masa lalu yang manis sekaligus pahit; hubungan yang kandas di tengah jalan.

Sudah sekitar tiga bulan, Ino tidak berkomunikasi dengan Shimura Sai—sang mantan. Namun, setiap mendengar lagu ini, mau tak mau, Ino sedikitnya memikirkan mengenai Sai. Bukankah lagu ini dimulai dengan kata-kata: _'I will never forget the best time of my life. Memories filled with laughing and smiling ... and you. The time when I was your woman.'_?

Ino bisa mengatakan dengan pasti bahwa ia tidak lagi mengharapkan Sai sebagaimana sebelumnya, tapi tak bisa ia pungkiri juga bahwa terkadang, kenangan indah saat bersama Sai terkadang masih setia bercokol dalam benaknya. Apa itu cinta? Benarkah ada cinta yang bertahan lama sampai selamanya?

Tanpa sadar, Ino mendengus. Ia sendiri tak percaya bahwa ada cerita indah semacam itu. Bagi Ino, lebih tepat dikatakan bahwa ungkapan cinta sekarang dan selamanya itu dimiliki oleh hubungan orang tua dan anak.

Lihat saja ayah dan ibunya yang selalu mendukungnya. Di saat ia putus asa, keduanya selalu ada untuk memberinya semangat. Di saat ia tertawa, keduanya akan ikut tertawa berbagai kebahagiaan dengannya. Di saat ia menangis dan jatuh karena masalah yang datang bertubi-tubi, keduanya selalu mengulurkan tangan untuk menguatkannya dan mengingatkannya bahwa ia tidak sendiri. Di saat ia bertindak kurang ajar, apa yang orang tuanya lakukan? Mereka tetap memeluk Ino dengan kasih sayang! _That's forever love, right?_

_Sai, huh?_ Ino menyebutkan nama itu dengan sinis dalam hatinya.

Bersamaan dengan pemikiran itu, lagu di pemutar musiknya berganti menjadi lagu dengan tempo cepat yang dibawakan oleh 7! (Seven Oops!). Lagu berjudul 'Sayonara Memories' ini seolah menjadi kelanjutan kisah cintanya yang telah berakhir dengan Sai. Namun, di sisi lain, Ino mendadak teringat pada sahabatnya—sahabat sekaligus rivalnya dahulu: Haruno Sakura.

Sewaktu Sakura patah hati karena Uchiha Sasuke, gadis berambut merah muda itu kerap memutar lagu ini sampai Ino merasa muak sendiri. Namun, setelah Ino mengalami sendiri rasa patah hati itu, lagu tersebut kini berbalik menjadi temannya. Lebih lanjut, sebagaimana Sakura yang kini mendapatkan pria yang begitu memahaminya, Ino juga berdoa semoga cintanya nanti juga akan berbunga indah sebagaimana cinta Sakura sekarang.

_Pasangan aneh dan ribut dan norak_, batin Ino saat teringat mengenai sakura dan kekasihnya tersebut, _tapi mereka bahagia. Itu yang terpenting._

Benar, yang penting, Ino masih bisa merasa bahagia meski ia tak lagi bersama Sai. Ia masih punya keluarga dan temannya. Sai mungkin bisa menjadi salah satu bagian dari hidupnya, tapi hanya sebagai kenangan. Tak lebih. Terima kasih.

Ingatannya kemudian berganti ke hari ia melakukan reuni kecil-kecilan dengan Sakura dan juga Hyuuga Hinata—hari ketika ia seolah kembali ke dunia mimpi dan menyesal ketika ia kembali ke dunia nyata sekarang. Ketiganya menginap di salah satu vila milik keluarga Hyuuga; mengenang masa lalu, bercerita mengenai masa sekolah dan kuliah … sesuatu yang membuat Ino benar-benar tidak bisa lepas dari sahabat-sahabatnya.

Sembari mengingat kejadian di malam itu, lagu di pemutar musik Ino berganti menjadi satu lagu lembut dari Bonnie Pink yang berjudul 'Nichinichi-sou'.

Selama lagu ini dimainkan, ingatan akan pembicaraannya dengan kedua sahabatnya mengalir. Ino tidak terlalu tenggelam dalam lirik lagu dan hanya membiarkan dirinya dihibur oleh alunan musik manis yang membawa nama bunga sebagai judulnya tersebut.

Ah—Hinata sudah akan menikah. Dan pasangannya adalah kerabat jauhnya.

Alis mata Ino mengernyit sedikit.

_Aku pikir, dulu Hyuuga Neji dan Tenten mempunyai satu hubungan khusus_, ujarnya dalam hati.

Waktu berlalu dan siapa yang pernah mengira bahwa Hinata kemudian akan menikah dengan pemuda berambut cokelat yang juga pernah menarik hati Ino tersebut. Senyum sang gadis berambut pirang pun kembali tersungging, kerutan di antara alisnya menghilang.

Mata Ino kemudian menangkap dedaunan kekuningan yang berjatuhan dari pohon-pohon. Memasuki musim gugur, pemandangan di 'Jalan Olahraga' memang tidak ada duanya. Ino menggerakkan tangannya untuk menepis daun yang jatuh di depan wajahnya. Ia tertawa tanpa suara—entah karena apa.

Setelah empat lagu yang lebih didominasi oleh suara penyanyi perempuan, pendengaran Ino dimanjakan oleh suara ALUTO dengan lagu 'Orenji'-nya. Lagu yang lembut, tapi Ino malah mengasosiasikannya dengan salah satu sosok paling berisik sepanjang masa: Namikaze Naruto.

Ya, ia bukannya tidak mengenal Naruto yang saat ini sudah menjadi kekasih Sakura. Ino sendiri bahkan menjadi saksi bagaimana kerasnya Naruto berjuang sebelum akhirnya pemuda itu berhasil mendapatkan hati Sakura. Tanpa menghilangkan senyumnya, Ino mengangguk samar.

_Pria baik itu pasti masih ada._

Musik ALUTO yang khas dengan alunan biolanya membuat langkah Ino memang sedikit memelan, tapi ia belum kehilangan semangatnya. Matanya mengamat-amati jalanan panjang yang seolah belum akan berakhir ini. Meskipun Ino tahu tujuannya, tapi ia tidak tahu apa yang akan ditemuinya sepanjang perjalananan.

Sebagaimana sekarang, Ino melewatkan satu-dua lagu setelah lagu ALUTO karena tanpa sengaja ia bertemu dengan sang kakak kelasnya di sekolah dulu yang baru saja ia pikirkan sebelumnya. Tenten, sang kakak kelas memang tinggal satu kompleks dengannya, tidak heran jika mereka masih sering bertemu. Mereka bertukar sapa dan bertukar cerita sesaat, tertawa-tawa sesaat sebelum …

"TENTEN! AYO CEPAAAT!"

Kepala Tenten dan Ino menoleh secara bersamaan. Keduanya pun mendapati sesosok pemuda berambut hitam dengan pakaian serba hijau yang seolah sedang lari di tempat.

Mata biru Ino pun terbelalak. Mulutnya tak bisa ditutup. Ia benar-benar terkejut sekarang!

"E-eeeh?" Jari telunjuknya terangkat ke arah seorang pemuda yang juga ia kenali sebagai kakak kelasnya dulu.

Ino tidak salah orang, 'kan? Tidak, Ino yakin ia mengenali orang yang baru saja memanggil Tenten tersebut. Mereka ... sedang lari bersama?

"A-aah … _anoo_ … hehehe." Tenten tertawa salah tingkah. "Ino, aku duluan, ya! Sampai nanti!"

Tenten pun mengangkat sebelah tangannya sebelum berlari ke arah pemuda yang sudah menunggunya. Di tempatnya, Ino bisa melihat wajah bersemu kemerahan Tenten yang kepalanya baru saja ditepuk oleh sang pemuda.

Mulut Ino masih belum juga tertutup. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu! Ini berita baru!

Tenten dan Lee?! Ke mana saja Ino selama ini? Harus ditaruh di mana mukanya sebagai seorang Ratu Gosip? Kenapa ia bisa melewatkan fakta bahwa Tenten dan Lee … sudah sedekat itu? Atau … tidak?

"_Ughh_! Aku harus mengonfirmasinya nanti! Tapi … hari Minggu mereka jalan—atau lari—berdua saja … sudah cukup aneh." Ino memegang dagunya. "Mencurigakan."

Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, Ino mengangkat bahunya sedikit dan kembali memasang _headphone_-nya. Lagu di pemutar musiknya tengah memutarkan lagu 'Harukaze' dari SCANDAL.

Baru beberapa langkah Ino berjalan, langkah kembali nyaris terhenti saat sesuatu terasa menghantam kakinya. Ino berjengit dan sedikit berteriak saat sesuatu itu kemudian menyebabkan sensasi basah di betisnya.

Ino menoleh cepat sembari melepas kembali _headphone_-nya.

"KIBAAA!" teriaknya kesal.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Kiba itu mengangkat jempolnya dan kemudian memanggil sang anjing yang baru saja disuruhnya untuk 'mengerjai' Ino. Sambil berlari menjauhi Ino, Kiba kemudian berseru,

"Kalau cuma jalan, lemak di perutmu tidak akan berkurang, Yamanaka!"

"Apaan sih?! Bukan urusanmuuu!" bentak Ino dengan keras. "Hiiihh!"

Terdengar tawa Kiba yang diikuti salakan Akamaru—sang anjing—sebelum keduanya berlalu meninggalkan Ino. Ino memberengut kesal. Namun, ia merasa bahwa ia tidak perlu terpancing provokasi Kiba atau ia akan membuang waktunya secara sia-sia. Amarah tidak pernah berakibat baik.

Lagi pula, sejak di SMA, Kiba memang selalu begitu, 'kan? Mengerjainya, mengejeknya, mengolok-oloknya sebagai babi dan sebagainya. Rugi jika Ino terus-terusan menanggapinya secara serius, pemuda itu hanya akan bertambah senang karenanya. Meskipun liur Akamaru ini terasa menjijikkan, sih!

Saat Ino baru saja menyeka betisnya dengan tisu yang memang ia bawa di tas kecilnya, lagu di pemutar musiknya sudah berganti ke lagu barat yang dibawakan oleh sang penyanyi _country_ yang sedang naik daun: Taylor Swift. Dengan bantuan lagu 'Shake It Off'-nya, Ino mengatur napas.

"_Shake it off_!" ujar Ino sambil kembali mulai berjalan.

Langkahnya kembali mantap. Senandung kembali keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya. Satu lagu yang cukup memotivasi. Tidak perlu terlalu memikirkan apa yang dipikirkan orang tentangmu. Bukankah orang-orang akan tetap saja berbicara mengenai dirimu, tak peduli apa kau sudah cukup baik atau belum?

_Well_, setidaknya hal ini cukup mengena bagi Ino yang _dulunya_ selalu merasa bahwa ia 'kurang kurus' dan kerap terlalu berlebihan dalam memikirkan penampilannya. Ino tahu ia cantik, dan itu sudah cukup _sekarang_. Ia bisa menjaga tubuhnya seperlunya dan sisanya bisa ia gunakan untuk menikmati hidup.

Lagu Nishino Kana yang berjudul 'Story' tak luput dari _playlist_-nya yang dimainkan secara acak. Ino ikut menyenandungkan lagunya sepanjang perjalanan yang tersisa. Suara dari sang penyanyi cantik ini memang sangat membius Ino.

"_Nobody knows the way it's gonna be._ _Everything depends on me~…,"_ senandungnya.

Pekerjaan, percintaan, kehidupan; tidak akan ada yang tahu bagaimana ke depannya. Peristiwa apalagi yang akan ia hadapi, Ino tidak akan pernah tahu—kecuali mungkin, satu Yang Di Atas. Selamanya itu akan menjadi misteri, bagaimana Ino akan membentuk ceritanya sendiri akan dipengaruhi dari bagaimana ia bertindak di masa ini. Ia memiliki kebebasan untuk menentukan arah hidupnya. Sebagaimana lagu 'Freedom' yang dibawakan oleh HOME MADE Kazoku.

Langkah Ino semakin cepat dengan _beat_ menyenangkan dari lagu tersebut. Dan meskipun ia tidak berlari sedikit pun, keringat sudah mulai membasahi pelipis dan sekitar tengkuknya—hasil perjalanannya selama sekitar empat puluh menit lebih. Memang, Ino nyaris saja berlari saat mendengar kata-kata 'Run for your freedom!'. Namun, ia memilih untuk menahan diri dan hanya berjalan cepat. Tidak perlu terburu-buru. Taman kota sudah di depan mata.

Senyum Ino terkembang. Tampaknya hari ini akan menjadi hari yang baik.

Demikianlah keyakinannya menjadi sebagian dari doa. Lalu, doa itu pun mewujud ke dalam suatu bentuk kebetulan.

Meskipun memang Ino sendiri yang memilih langkahnya, tetapi kadang kebetulan bisa menjadi satu keping dari _puzzle_ kehidupan yang bisa dikumpulkannya. Sebagaimana kini matanya mendadak menangkap satu sosok berambut merah yang tengah berlari dengan tempo sedang—tak jauh dari posisinya saat ini yang sudah berada di pintu masuk taman kota yang lebih berbentuk melingkar.

Ino bukan tidak mengenal pemuda tersebut. Buktinya, pemuda itu menyunggingkan satu senyum simpul saat melewatinya sebelum Ino membalasnya dengan satu lambaian yang kaku. Sejak Ino bertemu pemuda itu sebulan yang lalu, diam-diam Ino mulai mengembangkan satu rasa penasaran terhadap pemuda tersebut. Namun, sampai saat ini, Ino baru bisa mengetahui namanya dan fakta bahwa pemuda itu selalu ke taman kota setiap hari Minggu.

Bersamaan pemikiran tersebut, secara _kebetulan_, lagu kembali memperdengarkan suara Nishino Kana dengan lagunya yang berjudul 'Go For It!'

Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan canggung dan menelan ludah dengan kikuk.

Kebetulan, eh?

_*****THE END*****_

* * *

><p>Nggak ada yang spesial dari ceritanya ini. Cuma lagi pengen 'berbagi' sedikit dari <em>playlist<em> yang biasa saya dengerin dalam perjalanan ke tempat kerja. Setiap pagi (atau siang) sekarang saya jalan sekitar tiga puluh menitan loh sampai ke tempat kerja. Dan di _fanfict_ ini, ada beberapa lagu yang dengan setia menemani saya jalan dan memberi saya semangat~. Jadi, inilah apresiasi saya terhadap dedikasi (?) lagu-lagu tersebut XD

Btw, jumlah fanfict saya juga udah mencapai 125, ini yang ke-126! Jadi yah ... perayaan kecil-kecilan jugalah ya~ /abaikan fanfict _multichapter_ yang belum tamat T^T/ _Thanks_ yah buat teman-teman (e_specially for you, all of Ino fans_! :*) yang sudah membantu Suu Foxie sampai sekarang, yang sudah mendukung Suu Foxie untuk nulis terus sampai sekarang, moga-moga jumlah _fanfict_ aku nanti _at least_ nyentuh 150 _fanfict! _:P

_Okay then, review is very much welcomed and appreciated._

_I'll be waiting._

_Regards,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

_**~Thanks for reading~**_


End file.
